Snake Mate
by Tinkerbaby180
Summary: No one ever noticed shy, clumsy Josh…unless to make fun of him. So when little surprises start appearing randomly…..it's just a prank right?
1. And So The Hunt Begins

**Title:** Snake Mate

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** light-mild slash, little bullying

**Pairing:** Josh Mathews/Randy Orton

**Summary:** No one ever noticed shy, clumsy Josh…unless to make fun of him. So when little surprises start appearing randomly…..it's just a prank right?

**Author Note:** My first story, so I know it'll prolly suck. This is slash so don't like=don't read. I will throw all flames in a bon fire and dance around them in a traditional ceremony. Lol, but I really would appreciate constructive criticism. Shanks-Tink.

**Disclaimer:** I do not now or ever will own anyone from the WWE; this is just for fun my own amusement.

* * *

><p>*Crash!* That was the beginning of the end, at least that's what it felt like. As I heard the foot steps of other superstars and divas coming to check out what the cause of the loud noise was, all I could do was count down in my head waiting for the torment to start.<p>

_-Five…-_

_-Four…-_

_-Three…-_

_-Two…-_

_-O…-_ "What was that noise?" I looked up from my place on the ground to see who got here first. -_Oh great- _It was John Cena, current WWE champion and my biggest tormentor. "Josh, what did you do now you klutz?"

I smiled up awkwardly, my position isn't the most comfortable and saw the rest of the wrestlers that were in catering had arrived and were curiously looking at me for an explanation. "Well, I was on my way to get Kofi from catering for our promo, but I didn't see the electric cord and….well I tripped and got tangled up in it," I answered. I looked up and saw that everyone's eyes were either pitying or mocking.

"But, what was the loud crash we heard?" Eve asked.

"I accidently knocked over the crates trying to catch myself," I explained. Everyone started to laugh and I blushed in shame. They started walking away just leaving me sprawled out on the hard concrete floor without even asking if I was ok. It was always like this, always, and I hated every single moment of it.

When I eventually got untangled and up off the floor, I headed to my position where the promo was supposed to be, assuming Kofi was already there because he was one of the people in the crowed who found me on the floor. I got there with three seconds to spare, I memorized the lines by heart by now, so I went threw the motions as I got lost in my thoughts. _–My name is Josh Mathews; I have chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair, I am 5'9, I'm 25 years old and bullied everyday at work. I feel like a high school kid, most people think that getting made fun of was only kayfabe, but no it was as real as bullying gets. I hate coming to work, and would probably quit if it wasn't my dream...I love working for the WWE, I am a commentator for Smackdown or the blue brand. People pick on me everyday and if asked they'll probably say it's because I'm a klutz, or a loser, really any reason they can think of. But the real reason people pick on me is because I'm gay…I'm out and proud. I love who I am, I just wish people would leave me alone-_ I come back just as the camera guy says cut, luckily I was interviewing Kofi and he's a face so I didn't get made fun of or hurt during this promo. _–Thank goodness-_I don't commentate on RAW and had no more promos to do so I could leave for my hotel and rest. I am so happy I don't have to deal with anyone messing with me or Michael Cole running his mouth, I can just leave hopefully without any other incidents. _–YAY!-_

I walked to my rental; it was a black mustang with red racing stripes. I noticed something on my windshield. It was an envelop, curiously I picked it up and looked inside, I gasped at what I found. It was a collar, but not some cheap, tacky thing you would find at some XXX store for bondage and all that stupid stuff. No this collar was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. It had a soft, black, leather strap with intricate designs inscribed on it they felt like they were in the shape of letters, but it was to dark to see what the said so I would have to find them out later. The charm on it was a beautiful snake made of white ivory with ice blue diamond eyes; that I just knew would shine in the light. There was also a note in the envelop it said: _**"This is my claiming mark; wear it because soon you'll be mine." **_I was scared but very curious; I just hope I don't end up like the cat. _–Who would wanna leave me a collar, why would they, is this some prank, should I keep the collar, how much did it cost, who would spend so much money on something and apparently give it to me, what were the inscribed letters and what did they say?_- all these thoughts were whirling around my mind. I then realized that I was standing next to my rental, in a dark scary parking garage...alone. I decided to keep the collar and got into in my rental and went to my hotel. I would think more about it and hopefully figure out what the letters say and mean tomorrow, after some much needed sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Welp (my version of well) there's the first chapter. I mainly did this because I had this idea for a while and welp, there are just no pairings with josh in them which to me is a great injustice! I also know I kinda sorta changed some details around but oh welp. Lol but yeah, I know its short but hopefully the chapters will get longer as I go along. This will not be a long story, short and sweet for my first just to get a feel at how well a work as a writer. Also I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine…hopefully I can fix them before I post. :]

**Ps.** **R&R please I have magical yummy cookies! *giggle* :]**


	2. A Mate's Allure

**Title: **Snake Mate

**Rating: **T…might have to change to M…hmmm…O.O

**Warnings: **light-mild slash, little bullying, swearing, light sexual themes

**Pairing: **Josh Mathews/Randy Orton

**Summary: **No one ever noticed shy, clumsy Josh…unless to make fun of him. So when little surprises start appearing randomly…..it's just a prank right?

**Author Note: **Hewo! I just want to thank all my reviewers, all the people who put me on author alert, and story alert, YOU GUYS ROCK! I hope you guys like this chap. and give as good as feedback as before. Member: I will throw all flames in a bon fire and dance around them in a traditional ceremony, but constructive criticism is appreciated. –Tink**  
>Ps. <strong>This chap. has a lot more let's say…sexual references…so be warned…or turned on ;]

**Disclaimer: **Check chap. 1 *tilts head* "kay?" *nods head* "Kay, sweet and sour (my version of sweet, awesome, etc.)!"

* * *

><p><em>~Oh my sweet little mate, how I love to hear your whimpers…" I hear a deep rumble say from somewhere above. The owner of said voice, my mate, so close I can feel the warmth of his breath on my neck. He lays kisses all over me body, causing me to shiver and buck into his touch. "Stay still little one," his voice demands in a vibrating hiss. My body unconsciously gives in to the demand causing him to chuckle. I feel his feather-like touches all over me, it's almost unbearable. I reach out and feel sinewy arms, I run my hand up them to trace well toned shoulders. I feel him take a shuddering breath and shiver, but doesn't tell me to stop. My hands continue their journey across the contours of my mysterious mate's body. All coherent thoughts are unimportant and fleeting, in this precious and sensual moment with my mate. I look up and see…nothing, my eyes are blind folded but the feel my collar, my mark around my neck makes me feel safe and secure. I can feel the soft, water-like feel of the silken sheets under us, the reassuring weight of my strong dominant over top. There's a certain warmth to the room, like on a nice summer eve, that increases my awareness and sets my sensory nerves ablaze. <em>

_"Pleeease oohhh." I beg and moan for him to claim me as his, in the way only he can._

_"__Soon, my sweet mate…so soon." Just when he goes to strike, the keening moan on the tip of my tongue…~ *_BEEP! BEEP! **BITCH I SAID BEEP!*** My alarm clock goes off, signifying the dawn of a new day. _-Shit, what kind of dream was that? Who was that guy? Why was I calling him my mate? Why did the dream feel so...right, almost life-like?-_I had this wet feeling around the lower half of my body, and when I looked down there was a massive wet spot in my p.j. pants, I flushed in embarrassment feeling like a horny teen boy. It was then I knew I had to get up start my day, but first a nice long relaxing shower. During my shower I kept feeling my dream man's touch…needless to say I had to clean myself twice.

After I got out I wrapped myself in a big white fluffy towel, courtesy of the hotel. –_One of my favorite things about hotels are fluffy towels, *giggle* oops, submissive tendencies-_ as I walk out back into my room I'm surprised, but mostly scared to find a nicely ironed outfit just laying neatly on my bed. The shirt was a red and black Archaic Eastwood tee, it had grayish silver detailing, the pants were black snug skinny leg Levi jeans, there was also a pair of charcoal, red, and black double upper Chuck Taylor All star shoes._–Who the fuck? I know those weren't their before my shower…should I be worried? Hmm, can't decide, their nice clothes, but it would be wrong to wear them since I don't know where they came from or who they belong to, right? How did they know my favorite brand of tees and shoes?-_before I could go into further deliberation on the mysterious clothing I saw a note lying discreetly half-way under the sleeve of the shirt. I picked it up read it:_** "My little snake, your delicious scent is all over this room, it is hard to resist coming into your shower and taking what is mine. I growl in lust, frustration, and anticipation because I want you my mate, but your simply not ready yet. Soon your scent will coat our sheets and my scent will be all over you. Soon, my mate, you'll scream my name as the scent of our coupling is dripping from every room and surface of our home. Yes little one, I said OURS, but for now take these as a gift and wear them well. Don't forget my mark, my mate. I'll be watching."**_

I shiver in sheer awe at the pure lust and possessive animalistic nature of the note.-_I don't know whether to be flattered or worried, I mean if he's willing to buy me clothes and put them in my room he must care right? Then again I wouldn't put it past John and the rest of the superstars to pull this as a cruel prank or a creepy stalker fan. Well you know what, I'm going to wear them any way, but __what does he mean about 'his mark'…The Collar!__ If it is a joke at least I got free outfit from it. But I am kind of hoping it isn't a joke I really wish someone out there really cares for me. Is it foolish…Man I hope not._- I look at the time and curse because I have to be at the airport in thirty minutes. I jump up and get dressed in the new clothes from the mysterious sender, not forgetting the collar of course and quickly packed my stuff for the airport.

I left out of my room headed for the elevator, when I past by John's room. I hoped and prayed he either left to the next venue already or was still asleep. I thought my luck ran out when the door hastily swung open, but it was only Brie running out. Her clothes looked as if she threw them on haphazardly and in the dark. Her hair was wild and in a mess, she looked horrible. All I could do was stare at her. She turned and saw me and asked in her stuck up voice, "What's your problem, loser? Jealous 'cause you can't have me?"

"No, I've just never seen trash take itself out before." I replied with a smirk and then kept walking to the elevator. On the way down the elevator stops and the doors open, on walks Randy. I've never spoken two words to the guy off camera, heck I've only seen him twice off camera. Needless to say I was surprised and a little nervous. -_People always talked about his volatile attitude and I really didn't want that directed at me, so I made myself as little and unnoticeable as possible. I actually find his IED sexy and would love to be his calm in the storm.-_However, when the elevator reached the lobby I hurriedly got off and left for the airport, to get away from hazardous things to my well being…meaning Randy. As I left I never saw the staring ice blue eyes nor did I see the possessive smirk directed towards me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Welp that wraps another chap. Sorry it took so long, first I had two family b-days to celebrate, then I had to teach and read a book to finish my summer homework, and to top it all off I got sick. It's like everything kept happening to make me not post this chap. Oh and um…sorry but, no collar details this chap. ***giggle*** had to setup the next gift and such, but I promise it'll be in the next chap. So, that's it, Tata for now. –Tink

**Ps. R&R pweeze…I still have yummy magical cookies! Plus I have CANDY!**

**Pps. The cookies are rainbow choco. chip…They're Magically Delish.**


	3. A Secret Revealed

**Title: **Snake Mate

**Pairing: **Josh Mathews/Randy Orton, mentions of Punkicho

**Summary: **No one ever noticed shy, clumsy Josh…unless to make fun of him. So when little surprises start appearing randomly…it's just a prank right?

**Rating: **Hmm…I think it's still a T….maybe a mild and aware T :p

**Warning: **swearing, bdsm, bullying, obvi tis slash!…hmm, tis it ….I think…

**Disclaimer: **Check first chapter! :P

**AN: **Hey all, tis I: tinker…welp this is it, what you've all been waiting for my next chp. I really feel sorta….hmm…off about this one, it's a love-hate type of thing….it feels forced so it might be a ton of crap but, as always I put my faith into you guys as my amazing readers to tell me the truth about what you think so I can do better…enough about my mindless rambling, here it is. :] OH! It might also might be in your best interest to read my AN at the end of this chp.

* * *

><p>After arriving at the airport, I looked for the designated waiting area for the wrestlers. I immediately sat in the first seat I saw and scouted for any signs of Brie or John. When I didn't see them after about five minutes, I pulled out my copy of <em>The Hunger Games <em>-my absolute favorite- my copy isn't new or shiny, but I loved it all the same. I became so entranced I failed to notice a dark shadow of doom enclosing me. *Bam!* Down went my book, "What the F…?" I looked up from my empty hands to see John standing above me with a cruel smirk on his face.

"Oops! My bad."

"What do you want John?" _–What the fuck? I'm tired and ready to go to the hotel…-_

"Oh nothing…Lassie." He started to snicker.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You know the dog?" He said like it was obvious.

"So you're calling me a dog…why?" I started to get annoyed. _–Why couldn't he just go away?-_

"Well since you're a bitch now, I thought I'd give you a bitch name." He said this with a sort of exasperation and gave me a look that I guess was supposed to be smug, but he just looked constipated.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes, "I'm talking about that…" He was pointing at something. It dawned on me; He was pointing and talking about my collar. Dread started to fill within me. My beautiful collar, my gift which brought me so much pride and elation was now becoming a source of my torment. My face must have given away my inner turmoil because John started to laugh. My eyes started to water, John was laughing so loud people were starting to notice. I heard another voice ask what was going on, and then they started to laugh as well.

_-Here I am crying like a child and all anyone is doing is laughing…I hate my life, it's always the same, something brings me joy and here comes a dark cloud to rain all over it. Why me?- _Suddenly they all stopped laughing, I looked up and saw that Chris had also taken notice of the scene and came to see what was happening. I felt a wave of relief wash over me, Chris wasn't one of my bullies. In fact, since I'm good friends with Phil and they're dating...were like friends by association. They Parted like the Red Sea as Chris walked closer to me. "What's so funny?"

"Josh's new bitch collar," someone shouted and the whole group dissolved in laughter again. He gave me a confused look and asked what they meant. John made a grab for my collar but I moved before he could tarnish it further with his touch. When I moved my collar caught the sunlight and Chris understood what John meant.

For a moment Chris's facial expression was unreadable, then he suddenly broke into mocking laughter. The group, thinking he was laughing with them, started laughing again. As tears started to well up in my eyes, Chris stopped and yelled "You Stupid Assclowns!"

John looking indignant asked "What do you mean stupid?"

"That's all you got out of that…I called you stupid?" Chris asked dryly with a sarcastic smirk. "Look stupid, this isn't a dog collar…it's a mating claim." He went on to explain.

"A what?" asked Jomo

"A Mating claim, meaning he is marked as a hunted sub…"

"Hunted?" someone else asked

"Okay, for those with smaller brains…which are all of you….it's a sign of courtship. The damn thing even says _serpent __d'eau_," as soon as he said this I noticed Maryse in the crowd; her eyes narrowing suspiciously, so I assumed what Chris said was French.

"Serpent d'eau? What does that even mean?" someone else asked

"None of your damn Business…plus, I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to."

"Wh..why?" I whimpered unconsciously

He turned to me with a serious expression and said, "Not only would Phil skin me alive for meddling, but it's something you have to figure out on your own. It's a part of the hunt. The dominant leaves his mark claiming you, and you as his future submissive have to search out the meaning and the dominant yourself. It shows you accept the dominants claim and you submit to them. While you search they're supposed to leave certain gifts for the you to show they can take care of and provide for you as a dom should. " Chris returned to his waiting seat right next to Phil as the whole crowd broke out in to disbelieving shouts making it just one loud jumbled mess. I was lost to it all, when suddenly I was hit with a full body shiver.

I became hyper aware of all that was around me. I quickly tried to look at everyone, and found that they were moving in slow motion. All sounds were distant and distorted as if I was under water. _–__What going on? Why does my skin feel as if I'm on fire? I…I can't breathe, but I'm not worried…It feels calm- _I started mewling in content, unknowingly calling out to my dom.

****SURPRISE POV CHANGE!****

I started smelling this delicious, mouthwatering scent. I don't know where it came from, but I started noticing how…familiar the scent was. I held my nose in the air and started sniffing and tried to follow the scent back to its origin. Four wrong turns and two accidental mix-ups later and I'm in front of a crowd. Everyone in the crowd was shouting and yelling…people around them were starting to stare. It then occurred to me that the people in the crowd were from the WWE._**-**__**What a bunch of idiots. *hmph* making a fucking scene right in the middle of public, don't they fucking understand that this is bad for business, and therefore if Vince found out he would dock everyone's pay? I am NOT about to let these idiots make me look bad and make me lose money that I could and should be spending on my beautiful sub. My sub…That's where the scent is coming from-he's releasing pheromones**__**…**__**that's why it smells so familiar, he must have found his subspace* and is calling out for me. Here I come my lovely water snake.- **_

****Back to normal POV****

I was so lost, I practically jumped out of my skin when I heard it. It was a smooth, deep rumble "What do you idiots think you're doing? We are in a public airport, if Vince finds out the mess you all are causing he will dock all of our pays…Cena, I should have known." I looked for the source of the sound and found myself staring straight into the ice blues of Randy. He had a dangerous look of warning in his eyes when he looked around at the other wrestlers and divas, but when he looked at me it seemed as if they softened and were telling me to calm down silently…but I think I imagined that part.

*Hmph* "What do you want reject?" snapped John

"Me? All I want is my title, but I already have that. So I guess I'll settle for running you over with my black 4x4 and then castrating you with a blunt, rusty pair of scissors." He replied.

"You wouldn't dare! For one it's illegal and Vince would fire you on the spot if you even _touched_ the company's face. And for two I'd kick your ass before you could even start your car." John had a superior smirk on his face like he had won.

Then a small sinister smirk grew on Randy's face, his eyes held a hypnotic, killer intent-the same one he wore inside the ring when he went 'viper mode'. The crowd and I shivered almost simultaneously, but for two very different reasons: me because of the pure lust I felt at his expression, the crowd because of the fear he caused with the homicidal waves he was giving off. "Cena, Castrating you wouldn't be illegal, I would be doing the public a good deed by preventing you from spreading your defected DNA through procreation…in fact I think I would get a plaque and medal. However, now is not the time or place, you and your group of fools are creating a bad image for the company and it makes **me** look bad, which I will **not** have. So, I'm only going to say this once: Board The Damn Plane Now!" Then he left, I looked around at everyone else and they were still in various states of either shock or shame, so I took this time to quickly grab my suitcases and board the plane without them noticing.

I was steadily looking for my seat and when I found it, I gasped at who sat next to it in their very own seat…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>*sigh* Sooo…do you guys still love me? Welp, as always I want you guys to tell me what you guys think and how I can improve…flames not welcomed. If you haven't realized yet I don't have a beta, so if you would like to volunteer all PM me to let me know…Though I should warn I am a perfectionist and if I don't catch a mistake the first time I'll catch the next time I read it…plus I'm not too sure how the whole beta thing works…but I'll give it a shot.

*: This is a mind space of complete calm where submissives go in times of great trauma or shock to help calm them down. While in this space they unconsciously release distress pheromones that their dominant can smell and follow to get to their mate to further calm and reassure them. Think of it as sorta like meditation. I read this one fic. with it, and thought it was cool so I put my own spin on it.

Now on to important business…

1.**Kyahbell **in particular, originally I had a different idea for what the collar would say but complications occurred while writing and it just was not working! **.' **so I changed it to what is now: _Serpent __d'eau_. Now I checked online and doubled checked with two of my friends who know French just to make sure I had the correct translation of what I wanted. If it is still wrong then pweeze tell me so, I would greatly appreciate it . Now as far as to what it means I have a challenge for you my dear readers: The first reader who can tell me what it means in English and what the meaning is behind it, I will award a one shot/drabble thingy…you just have to tell me the characters and theme you want with it. Any category is open (slash, het, Xover, etc.)** Hint: **The translation is hidden somewhere in the chapter. It has something to do with Yin and Yang…part of it the other is all Randy lol. Good luck!

2. I am thinking of posting this story I had started but the plot bunny left me….but I caught another one and it's telling me to revamp. it and post it…if I do it will be a HP/Four Bothers Xover-'cause I think they need more and there is a lot of potential for stories there…so check it out, if I ever post it. Pweeze&Shanks. **–****Tink **

**Ps. As always, Review pweeze…I just baked a fresh batch of yummy cookies, plus I'm a review vampire, reviews are my source a food…no reviews=I die and can't finish the story or make more…so pweeze, I beg you :P**


	4. A Mate's Perspective

**Title: **Snake Mate

**Pairing: **Josh Mathews/Randy Orton, mentions of Punkicho

**Summary: **No one ever noticed shy, clumsy Josh…unless to make fun of him. So when little surprises start appearing randomly…it's just a prank right?

**Rating: **Hmm…I think it's still a T….but it's a hardcore T, soon to be an M :P

**Warning: **swearing, bdsm, bullying, obvi. tis slash!…hmm, tis it ….I think…

**Disclaimer: **Check first chapter! ;]

**AN:** Hey! So….I'm finally back with an update…I swear, I feel like I'm the worst author ever. I'm sorry about my spacey updates. I just feel really good and write a chap. or two and then just lose all my plot bunnies for months and then get hit by a plot bunny bus… I think my musi do it…Randy-musi in particular, you just don't know what he'll do for attention. Kay, so all enjoy this update and pweeze the **AN:** at the end of the chap.!

* * *

><p>****SURPRISE POV!****<p>

Trying to get comfortable in a seat on a plane is impossible. I finally find a position where I can semi-relax when I catch my mates scent. I'm hard in 0.5 seconds flat…_**-Dammit, his scent is getting stronger which could only mean he's coming closer to me. I just want to throw him down and fuck him in the seat, forget the damn bathroom. *heh* We'll be the only couple to join the mile high club with a full plane of witnesses.-**_ As I'm willing my erection away, someone stops right beside my seat. I look up just as I hear a startled gasp. _**-Well hello beautiful, bet you're surprised to see me. Must not smile…must look dominating and scary…grr!-**_

"I…excuse me Randy, but my seat is 5A…um the widow seat." He said so timidly, I thought he was going to collapse just by looking at me. I noticed that while he was standing up, he still kept his eyes lowered in a submissive stance…_**-my perfect sub. you even know your place unconsciously.-**_ I barely held my growl of dominance in, his pheromones are just that intoxicating.

I grunted and stood up, not wanting to give away my arousal. _**-Bet you don't know that I arranged it that way? What kind of dom. would I be if I let you sit on the outside, where you could get hurt?-**_ He meekly squeezed into his seat, he even squeaked as I sat down. I heard the other wrestlers finally get on the plane, so I settled in for take-off.

He pulled out a book, it was worn and the cover was ripped in places. I could tell he read and reread this book many times over. _**–hmm, I might just have to get him a new copy…maybe an autographed one.- **_I was curious as to what he would do, so I put in my earbuds to listen to my iPod and closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep but fully aware. As soon as my eyes closed I felt his eyes on me. I felt his eyes glide up my left bicep scanning the various ink, across my chest to my right one and down. I flexed and heard him whimper, I almost lost it. I felt him look down my chest to my lower body. Unbeknownst to him I opened my eyes and was watching him observe me.

He was exquisite, the more he looked at my tattoos the more wonder and lust that filled his eyes. As he finally looked up at my face I quickly closed my eyes and waited. He sighed in relief at not being caught. He studied my face and even took his hand out to trace my lips and nose. I couldn't help but react and open my eyes. He squeaked and snatched his hand back. Before he could pull it all the way back to his side I reached out and grabbed it. I stared at him as I brought his hand to my face and continued his tracing. I let go and he paused with indecision, but continued after a deep breath. He traced my face and moved down to my left arm. He looked at me for permission, but instead I closed my eyes and purred in pleasure.

He giggled, but continued tracing. "What are you giggling at?" I asked lazily, popping one eye open.

"It's just, I didn't know vipers could purr…" he smiled shyly.

"They can't, I'm the apex predator and because of my extra evolution I gained that talent." I smirked at him. It widened when he giggled. I was just about to close my eye again when I felt him stop tracing. I looked at his face and noticed he was blushing so much he looked like a strawberry. I wondered why until I heard…

"Why don't you trace my tattoos like that?" Person A, who could only be Jericho, asked…only he was that obnoxious.

"Get some tattoos worth tracing and maybe I will." Person B responded, which had to be his sub. Punk.

"Ow! Baby, you wound me so!"

"Oh be quiet you assclown, you're embarrassing him."

"Hey, that's my line! You can't just steal my line!"

They would keep arguing if I don't step in, and dammit I was enjoying my mates tracing. "Will both of you shut-up, some of us enjoy the peace and quiet." They looked over and grumbled but stopped talking outright.

I heard my mate mumble about nosy friends and their loudmouth boyfriends. I chuckled and whispered "What else did you expect from the two biggest mouths of the WWE?" in his ear. He blushed and giggled. I stuck out my arm as an invitation for him to continue. He looked confused, "It was relaxing…" I said in explanation.

He smiled sweetly and continued his tracing. I fell asleep somewhere along the way. _**~Where are you beautiful?" I hear him giggle and his light footsteps as he dances in and around the aerial silk hanging down from the ceiling. His sinful laugh echoes through the room. "The things I'm going to do to you…"**_

"_**If you can catch me…"**_

"_**Oh I will…" I reassure as I quickly reach out and pull him to me. I pick him up and carry him to the bed pushing aside the canopy. We lock eyes and I can feel the pulsing arousal flowing between us. I couldn't help but to lay over him and kiss any part of his body I could reach. I attacked his neck, his whimpers growing into loud moans as I get closer to that one spot below his right ear. I move away to his lips, I slowly lean in and feel the shock of electricity. I immediately ran my tongue along the seam of his lips demanding entrance into his delectable mouth. I took control of the kiss, tasting the unique flavor of my sub. I slowly pull away and just hold him staring into his eyes.**_

"_**Say it…" I commanded him.**_

"_**Yours." He replied**_

"_**Mine…Forever?" I questioned**_

"_**For always." He answered**_

_**The need to have him fully submit suddenly sparked within me. I attacked his chest, paying special attention to his nipples. He called out my name over and over, expressing his pleasure…**_

"_**Randy. Randy.~**_ Randy? Randy…" I was shaken awake gently by my mate. I looked at him with questioning eyes, "We just landed…we're about to get off the plane." He answered

I nodded my head and stood up grabbing both of our carry-ons. I handed him his and walked off the plane without a word. I didn't look back, so I didn't see the disappointed chocolate brown eyes nor did I see curious blues and knowing hazel-greens.

**-Time Skip!-**

I drove to the arena from my home in St. Louis after a long hot shower and a quick nap. Right now I'm doing my stretches when I hear voices [genuine ones, not the ones in my head]. One was excited and the other was just commenting on whatever the first was saying. I couldn't help but be curious, so I slithered quietly closer.

"I sat with **him **on the plane today!" Person A said excitedly. _**-Who's him?-**_

"I noticed you were close…" Person B responded.

*sigh* "He was just soo…dominant, yet sweet. OH! And he was funny. He even let me touch him!" _**-That is fucking sappy, who talks about shit like that?-**_

"I saw…have you even started researching the meaning of the collar?" _**-Collar…? That could only mean…damn. My sappy sub. is talking about me…but to who?-**_

"Not exactly…" _**-He hasn't? WHY THE FUCK NOT?-**_

"Why not? Do you not want to accept the dominant's claim?" _**-No, he couldn't…that can't be the reason…-**_

"I do…I'm just scared, I guess." _**-Of what?-**_

"Why?"

"What if it's someone I don't like or a joke?" _**-Oh trust me beautiful, I'm not playing any game…unless it's a game of how fast I can get you undressed and on my dick. Yeah that'd be a great game-**_

"I know for a fact that it isn't either case." _**-They know me? *hmph* interesting- **_"But you have to take that leap and give them a chance. Promise me?"

"Yeah, you always look out for the best for me, thanks Punk."_** -Oh! So that's who he's talking to, no wonder he's being so nice about me.-**_

I heard them coming into the locker room, so I quickly moved back to my stretches. They walked in and quickly put their bags down before heading right back out. I'm glad Josh left his, so that I have an ample amount of time to put his next gift into his bag.

_**-Here you go, lovely. I hope you like it. I made an extra pit-stop on my way to the arena just to get this. It's going to look so sexy on you. I can't wait to see in person. For now I have to settle for my fantasies. *Sigh* I hope you figure this out soon, I'm growing impatient…I just want you in my arms already. I just know that you can calm the voices and give me peace. Only time will tell, what will happen. For now, I can enjoy being the predator stalking its prey…-**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Welp, as always I want you guys to tell me what you guys think and how I can improve…flames not welcomed.

Now on to important business…

**In regards to my collar contest-**I would like to applaud: **Devil's Favorite Daughter** and **kryakat22** for being correct on the meaning of the collar. I especially want to applaud: **smiley1014** for being the first to get it right. That means smiley is the winner and therefore if you just PM me the characters, theme, and category (slash, het, Xover, etc.) you want for your victory drabble.

**Elstro1988**: I understand your point, however I was going for and A/U fic. In which Josh is about 5-6 years younger than Randy. And the setting is really kinda irrelevant, I just want you guys to go with the flow and pay more attention to the plot than the setting, sorry for the confusion. Oh and the rating will eventually change, however it won't be until probably the last chapter…seeing as this is my first fic. and I'm still trying to write a good smex scene. But don't worry it'll come…In more ways than one… ;] haha.

**Ps. As always, Review pweeze –Tink **


End file.
